


Companion Piece

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: That's What They Had Agreed On [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to attend Sherlock's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion Piece

Life without Sherlock was a constant nightmare for John. He had been through all of this before and to find himself back at this place was worse than anything he could ever have imagined.  
Sherlock had been gone for four days now. Or maybe it was longer. Time had lost all meaning for John.  
The funeral had to be arranged, but John had left all of the planning to Mycroft. He had organised the last one and that was already one more than John could handle. Going through the motions a second time simply wasn’t possible.  
The funeral took place on a Tuesday. It had been raining for three days now, but John didn’t mind. In fact, he preferred it that way. Having the sun shine on the day he would say his last goodbye to Sherlock would have been wrong. No. Better it rained. At least the weather would reflect the sad state John found himself in. In a cold, colourless world, now that Sherlock had passed and taken all the life with him.  
The service didn’t take too long. John started to give his eulogy but broke down after two sentences, the reality of life without Sherlock once again hitting him hard. Greg got up and took him back to his seat before giving a speech of his own. A couple more people got up to talk about Sherlock, but John didn’t pay attention to any of them. When people came up to him after the service he barely noticed them. He just kept staring at Sherlock’s headstone.  
It was the same one John had once stood before, asking for a miracle. This time, though, John knew he wouldn’t get one.  
Next to Sherlock’s plot was another one. Empty, as of yet. Sherlock and John had bought it so they could stay together, even in death. John smiled at the memory. Sherlock was annoyed with John for insisting on neighbouring cemetery plots (‘Why does it matter? We'll be dead, John!’), but it was important to John and so he had complied. And even if he would never have admitted to it, it was important to Sherlock, too.  
John stood, watching over the plots and went to place two roses (one red and one dark crimson) at Sherlock’s headstone and thought about the companion piece to it, which he had ordered the day that Sherlock died and John’s life ended.


End file.
